Rosae mundi magnifica familia
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Le bonheur de Rosie repose en famille, sous le petit toit du 221B Baker Street. JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (mais vos reviews valent tout l'or du monde).

Citation revisitée d'Anatole France (Le livre de mon ami) dans le résumé.

 **Note :** Joyeux non-anniversaire **Odea** chérie ! Cette année je suis pile poil dans les temps \o/ J'espère ce que petit OS family fluffy te fera sourire, j'aime tellement te savoir heureuse et comblée *love you*.

Un grand merci à **Maya Holmes** sans qui je n'aurais jamais trouvé un titre aussi beau (et correct XD) *love you too*.

 **Genre :** OS. Family, Fluff. Post saison 4.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Pairing :** Evocation de John/Mary, de Mycroft/Lady Smallwood (oui j'ai osé) et de JohnLock of course. Léger Slash.

 **Bêta-lecture :** La Lucky Luke des bêtas, j'ai nommé la formidable **Gargouilles** ! J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Merci *love you too too*

* * *

 **Rosae mundi magnifica familia**

XxX

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Rosamund Mary Watson, dite « Rosie » a une famille quelque peu atypique comparée à celle de ses jeunes camarades de classe de maternelle.

Rosie n'a pas de Maman.

Elle n'en a plus. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Maman Mary est montée au ciel alors qu'elle-même n'était encore qu'un nourrisson ne sachant ni parler ni marcher. Pourtant, chaque soir avant de s'endormir, elle embrasse tendrement la photo de sa mère, souriante depuis sa table de chevet, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Toujours. Et chaque soir, Papa lui répond en retour que Maman aussi l'aimait très fort, vraiment très fort. Pour toujours.

Rosie n'a pas de grands-parents biologiques.

Parrain s'est longuement attardé sur la signification de ce terme scientifique bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore complètement assimilée. Elle a tout de même intégré le fait qu'il s'agit au final d'une sombre histoire de sang et puisqu'elle n'aime pas saigner plus que ça, elle a décidé que cela ne l'intéressait pas et qu'en conséquence écouter ses explications jusqu'au bout était d'une totale inutilité. Tout ce qui compte à ses yeux c'est de pouvoir appeler Mr et Mrs Holmes « Papi » et « Mamie » et Marraine Hudson « Granny ». Car plus que jamais, c'est la place spéciale qu'ils occupent dans son cœur.

Rosie n'a pas de frère et sœur.

Papa et Parrain s'accordent tous deux sur le fait que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Vraisemblablement, les sœurs causent tout un tas de soucis et les frères ne peuvent s'empêcher de fourrer leur gros nez dans les affaires des autres. D'après ce qu'elle a pu observer, les soucis semblent aussi douloureux que pénibles, elle s'en passera donc volontiers. Et ses affaires sont parfaitement rangées telles qu'elles sont actuellement, hors de question que quelqu'un vienne y mettre le bazar. Dans ces conditions, elle est plutôt d'accord elle aussi. De toute façon Parrain a raison en permanence. Même quand il a tort.

Rosie n'a pas d'oncle.

Maman était fille unique et Papa n'a pas de frère, la déduction est donc simplissime. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour autant car d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il y a toujours eu un homme en particulier pour veiller sur elle à distance, pour lui faire passer en douce toutes sortes de sucreries aux yeux et à la barbe de tous et pour la faire rire aux éclats avec ses grimaces inopinées. Et qu'importe s'il ne s'agit là que d'un titre honorifique, elle adore tout bonnement son Tonton Mycroft.

Rosie n'a pas de tante.

Elle reconnait que ce n'est pas la stricte vérité. Elle a bien sûr eu vent de l'existence de tante Harriet, la sœur de Papa, et même de « tante » Eurus, celle de Tonton et de Parrain. Deux tantes, donc, plus ou moins légitimes, qu'elle n'a pourtant jamais rencontrées et qu'elle ne rencontrera d'ailleurs jamais. Les informations qu'elle a grappillées sur leur compte lorsque tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne prêtait pas oreille l'en a intimement dissuadé. Et puis franchement, quel besoin aurait-elle de ces deux étrangères dans sa vie alors que Marraine Molly est déjà incontestablement la meilleure tata dont on puisse rêver ? Même s'il est vrai qu'une fois — parce qu'elle apprécie réellement cette vielle dame sophistiquée à l'humour piquant — elle a également voulu surnommer Lady Smallwood « Tatie ». Sauf qu'alors Tonton Mycroft a failli s'étouffer avec son gâteau et que Papa a dû intervenir pour qu'il respire de nouveau. Depuis, elle s'abstient purement et simplement de le faire et seule Tata Molly a droit à ce sobriquet affectueux.

Rosie n'a pas de cousin et cousine.

Et ce, même en étendant ses recherches à son oncle et tante de cœur. Cela signifie que Tonton n'a pas d'enfants. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'il ne puisse plus en avoir à cause de sa sévère calvitie en rapport avec son âge. Ou quelque chose du même genre, il faudrait qu'elle redemande plus précisément à Parrain ce qu'il est en, ses explications étaient pour une fois quelque peu tirées par les cheveux. Quant à Tata Molly, cela ne semble tout simplement pas au programme puisqu'elle attend « le bon » mais que « le bon » est déjà pris. Là encore, de plus amples explications seraient nécessaires. De toute manière, elle est déjà si entourée entre ses copains et copines d'école et la horde d'adultes gravitant autour d'elle avec dévotion qu'elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle aurait fait d'un cousin ou d'une cousine.

Rosie n'a pas de belle-mère.

Papa n'a jamais voulu se remarier. Pourtant, il attire souvent le regard des femmes lorsqu'ils jouent ensemble au parc, qu'il vient la chercher à l'école ou qu'ils ne font que déambuler tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, sa large main enserrant tendrement la sienne. Ces regards, il ne les voit pas et ne cherche même pas à les croiser, préférant même plus les éviter qu'autre chose. Parrain dit que c'est parce que Papa ne pourra plus jamais aimer une autre femme que Maman. Au début, ça l'a rendu fière mais un peu triste quand même. Puis elle a fini par comprendre le plus important : il y a déjà tant d'amour entre Papa et Parrain qu'il n'y a plus de place pour personne, à part pour elle-même, bien évidemment. Et elle ne souhaite surtout pas que cet équilibre parfait soit bouleversé.

Alors certes, Rosie n'a pas de mère, de grands-parents, de frères, de sœurs, d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins, de cousines ou même de belle-mère. Elle n'a rien de tout cela, mais elle a le Papa le plus formidable au monde. Un Papa doux, tendre, drôle, courageux, fort et patient. Un Papa qui lui a donné une famille extravagante, singulière et aimante, la plus belle de toutes.

Et tous les lundi matin, lorsque Mrs Wanda, l'institutrice, fait son traditionnel tour de table afin que chacun puisse détailler aux autres le contenu de leur week-end, Rosamund Mary Watson, dite « Rosie » trépigne toujours d'impatience à l'idée de raconter à ses jeunes camarades de classe de maternelle les merveilleuses aventures de sa famille pas comme les autres.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Mon **Odea** , et vous autre, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, j'avais envie de parler du bonheur d'être en famille, quelle qu'elle soit. Parce qu'ici, vous être un peu comme ma deuxième famille, je vous aime et j'aime partager mes états d'âme avec vous à travers mes petits textes.

C'est également mon tout premier POV de Rosie ! Je vous rassure je sais pertinemment qu'une enfant de 4 ans ne s'exprime pas ainsi, j'ai juste voulu garder mon style narratif, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné.

Oh et oui, je l'avoue, Greg est le grand oublié de cette fic. Pardon Graham tu sais que je t'aime pourtant !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Plein de gros poutoux à mes revieweurs sur le dernier chapitre de _« We Love Sherlock »_ ! Comme de coutume je vous remercierai plus en détail dans le prochain défi ^^

Un très grand merci à **Enetari** qui m'a beaucoup touchée avec sa review sur _« Réalité Alternée »_. Plein de cœur sur toi !

Et plein de coeur également aux followers et favoriseurs qui passent sur mes anciennes fics ou sur mon profil : )

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._

* * *

Ecrit le 15/07/17, version définitive rédigée le 16/07/17, publié le 19/07/17.


End file.
